My Life Story
by KoZuMi4EvA45
Summary: Everyone knows about my little brother Gaara's past. What they don't know is what I had to go through. The pain, loneliness, family problems, missions, and falling in love with someone, unexpectedly. This is where the truth of me, Temari Sabaku No, lies.
1. Chapter 1

******Here is a new story I thought of! I am almost finished with chapter 16 on Bloody Rose! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto...if I did Shikatema would have happened by now lol. **

* * *

____

Alright, I am Temari Sabaku No. I am the 5th Kazekage's daughter, his first born out of three. He has me and two younger brothers. Kankuro is the eldest of the two, Gaara is the youngest. My mother died when I was just a little girl, I think I was three and Kankuro was only two. I vaguely remember her, her smile was so warm though. She would comfort me when I was sad and hold me and coo me to sleep. Her voice was so...heavenly.

Once we figured out about Gaara, she wasn't the same. She yelled all the time, especially at Daddy. I didn't understand why till years later why she would bother yelling at everyone as if they were the enemy. She was only her kind self towards Kankuro and I. Yet she had her moments with us also. I remember one time I said I couldn't wait to hold Gaara and play with him and love him like my little brother.

_She shot me a heated glare and started saying things like "You shouldn't care about him, he is only a monster!" or "Don't you care about what happens to me?"_

_I never understood either. Afterall, I was only three when it all happened on January 19. My little brother Gaara was born. He was the cutest little thing. He had bright red hair and the prettiest sky blue eyes. Sort of like mine, I guess we both got that. He didn't look anything like Kankuro. All three of us looked different, I had blond hair and teal eyes. Kankuro had brown hair and brown eyes (although you can't tell very well), and Gaara had the red hair with sky blue eyes. _

_After he was born and mom didn't show up for a few days, I asked Daddy about it. He had started to cry saying "She is never coming back, she is dead because of that thing!" but then he would start to calm down and mumble things like "At least we have the ultimate weapon." or "The sand will become stronger than the other shinobi countries." _

_My dad neglected all of us after that. I had to grow up faster than the others my age. I had to feed Kankuro and Gaara, clothe them, make sure they took their baths, I was their parent. I didn't have someone to take care of me so that's how I grew up. Thinking that no one would want to care about how I am doing or if I was sick or healthy, that I only could take care of me. It got difficult, I was four when Gaara developed the insomia. Now I got even less sleep because he wasn't allowed to fall asleep._

_I never knew why that was until I turned 7 years old, but that is a story for later. I just knew I had to keep him up. He loved eating cookies the best. That was his treat if he was good and if he was bad he didn't get one. _

_When I started to take care of my brothers, especially Gaara, the villagers started to hate us. I never knew why or what we did but they yelled at us, cussed at us, threw things at us sometimes when we walked around the village, especially at Gaara. At the time, Kankuro would protect us and try to take all the blows thrown at us. I was very thankful for that. When Gaara was two though (and I was 5), Kankuro started to ignore us. He closed himself off. _

_I don't know what happened, even to this day. _

_I guess I don't know a lot of things. No one would ever tell me why my mother would call my innocent brother a monster, no one would tell me what my dad meant by ultimate weapon, Kankuro wouldn't even talk to me around Gaara. Why was my life spinnning out of control? Couldn't I have a normal childhood, and instead of trying to be type of parent I could worry about what so-called "santa" would bring me? _

_Apparently, I have been a bad little girl. For the past two years Santa hasn't brought me any sort of gift, not even Kankuro or Gaara. Well Christmas morning I get up early, check if their are presents, and if there aren't (usually there aren't) I go buy them a quick present. That way they think they have been good and they are happy. _

_I care about them a lot. I love them. I just wonder why me? Why do I have to sacrifice my life and feelings? Why can't it be someone else? Am I really that bad of a person?_

_My daddy called me worthless last night. Am I? It was werid because I told him I wanted to become a shinobi, then all he did was start laughing. Then he went crazy. I don't know what to say, he had hit me across the cheek saying I'll never be good enough, strong enough to be a good one. That I won't be able to reach even the genin level. He said that Gaara and Kankuro were better than I could ever be. _

_I ran up to my room at that point, trying to hide the tears streaking down my face from Kankuro and Gaara. Was I really that bad? _

_Maybe they are better than me..._

_Maybe I am worthless..._

_Maybe I shouldn't even try to be a shinobi..._

_Maybe...just maybe...no one really does need me..._

_Maybe I'll never find my prince charming I have always wanted..._

_Maybe I will be alone forever...a__gainst everyone and everything..._

_NO! That is not going to happen! I don't need a "Prince Charming" to save me like Sleeping Beauty or Snow White. I don't need someone to care about me. I will be an amazing shinobi. I will make my father proud of me. I will fight for myself, and my survival. _

_I will only take care of myself and I will not need help, no one will be able to defeat me. I'll protect myself, physically and mentally. I won't take anything from anyone. _

_I won't give up and I won't fall for someone and become weak. _

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well how did yall like it? I mean everyone knows what had happened to Gaara in his childhood. What about what Temari had to go through? People say she would have a happy (somewhat) life. I don't see that. This is how I picture hers a little bit. Now I don't know anything about her past except that she was always scared of Gaara. So everything I am making is fake up until a certain point. Thanks for reading and please review~**


	2. My New Friends

********

**Chappie 2! Now ShikaTema is more later on...it will probably happen in a few chapters so please read, don't give up on it!**

********

************

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto...if I did Shikatema would have happened by now lol.

_____**********

* * *

**_

Alright, now today was my first day as an academy student. I was 6 years old at the time (my brithday is on August 23) and the school year had just began in Mid-Spetember. I was extremely excited. I couldn't wait to make new friends and maybe actually like a boy...even though they have cooties. That's what Kankuro told me anyways. He can be a bit over protective, but he just doesn't want me to get hurt anymore.

Now I only made four friends that day. Now people would think "Wow that's great!" but it wasn't. One was an extreme pervert called Jason (he is always mentioning something called kissing). The second was a wuss, his name was Paul. Now Jason and Paul live together but they weren't blood related. Apparently Jason's family can't afford to give him food or clothes sp he stays with Paul. Although Jason goes to see his parents all the time. The families are childhood friends. Paul and Jason are like weird best friends. It seems like they hate each other but they don't.

_Jason has dark black, shaggy hair. He has the brightest green eyes I have ever seen in my life. His skin is very tan, since well he is always under the sun (the desert duh). He wears a tan shirt that has the symbol off the Suna ninja headband and the sleeves go donw to his elbows. His pants go down to his ankles and they are a light brown color with fornt and back pockets. He also carries around a little pouch to carry stone kunai, thinking he is a real ninja. This guy is very much a pervert._

_Paul has bronze hair with a touch of blond every now and again. His eyes are a crystal blue, have you ever seen a spring? The water that is clear you can see everything under you, even the sand? That's s the color except has more of a blue tint than green one (I only know about a spring because of pictures). Although, it kind of sucks because he has to wear glasses. HIs skin was more of a olive color. He has a white shirt thats has sleeves going to his wrists, his shirt says something about helping the planet, I totally forgot. His pants are a pitch black color that also (like Jason's) has front and back pockets. He wears a plain silver necklace that belonged to his great great great great great grandfather, I think. He is also kind of a nerd._

_The other two were also boys. These two are also bestfriends with each other but they hang out with Jason and Paul all the time. Their names are Cross and Jake. I think these two will be the strongest in our class because they are the tallest. Plus they are a year older than me and so far have been the best in their classes. They both are very competive, especially with each other. They are trying to out do the other. Especially in the girl category._

_Jake is the funniest guy I have met. He makes so many jokes that I couldn't stop laughing (it felt good to laugh...I hadn't in a awhile...well true laughing). He also tackled me on the ground and couldn't stop tickling me. He had chestnut color hair and shiny purple eyes. I know purple eyes! I thought that was so cool and that he was lucky since purple is my favorite color. Jake had tan skin, darker than Jason's. He had a light blue shirt that had said "Yeah, I know I am awesome, just stop staring please." His pants were also black like Paul's and had the front and back pockets. He is the funny, outgoing guy. _

_Cross was very handsome I have to admit. When I first saw him I couldn't stop blushing and I stuttered out my name. He was so calm and mysterious. He was a smidge taller than Jake and had black hair tinted with a tad bit of red. Like it was poured onto his silk black hair. His eyes were a brihgt red, even though he didn't have the sharigan from the Uchiha clan. They seemed to watch your every move, making sure you didn't try anything. His skin was pale, like he was sick, it was extremely weird because he lived in Suna all his life. He was wearing a white shirt simliar to Paul's except it had nothing on it and it was short-sleeved shirt. He had a black, leather jacket over that, and it hung loosley on his form. His pants, also black and with pockest in front and back, had a single chain running down from them. He had a silver necklace with a small skull hanging at the end. He had a ordinary black hat that hung sideways on his head with a skull on it also. He was a so-called "bad boy" and little did I know, he was going to change my life forever._

_They were all very cool and my only friends through the academy years. Everyone kept going on to the next level, and I did too. Pretty soon I was seven and Kankuro, six years old, was in his first year of the academy. I was off at first, having to get used to having Kankuro there but pretty soon he made a few of his own friends and didn't talk to me unless necessary. Now Gaara stayed home with my uncle, Yashamaru while we were at school. That way he wasn't alone. Little did I know, Yashamaru was the enemy in our family. _

_He was going to ruin the little happiness we had in our family and I didn't even know it was his fault until years and years later. Yet again though, that is another story for later. _

_My dad told me I could graduate the academy like everyone else but could not participate in a group and take the chuunin exams until Gaara passed the academy. So I had to wait, which at the time didn't bother me, but then all of my friend even Paul were chuunins. Cross and Jake were even thinkning of taking the Jonin exams together. _

_I felt alone, left out, and abandoned by the few people (besides my brothers) that I cared about. _

_I shouldn't have worried about that at the time though, I should have worried about keeping Gaara awake. If I had paid more attention to Gaara and making sure he didn't sleep nothing in my future would have happened. If I had paid more attention, I wouldn't have the scars I have now. If I had paid more attention, Gaara could have been a happy kid. If I had paid attention, the "incident" wouldn't have happened and Yashamaru wouldn't have gotten Gaara._

____

_If only I could have paid attention._

* * *

**Well here is chappie 2! Hope you guys liked it. I really like this story so far, and this is probably the most descriptive chapter I have ever written in my life on fanfiction (I know that's sad lol)! Chappie 3 coming soon! Thanks for reading and please review~**


	3. The Incident

********************************************

**Chappie 3! Now ShikaTema is more later on...it will probably happen in a few chapters so please read, don't give up on it!**

********************************************

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto...if I did Shikatema would have happened by now lol.

_____________________________________________________********************************************_

********

**************************

* * *

**

I had the most terrifying nightmare last night. It was the "incident" all over again. I woke up sweaty and crying non-stop. Eventually Kankuro came in, and comforted me until I could breathe normally without hiccuping. That was the moment where Kankuro and I became deathly afraid of Gaara for the first time in our lives. That was the day we lost Gaara to Yashamaru.

__________

Alright...so I was with Gaara and it was about three in the morning. I had a hard day at the academy that day, the students (except my friends) were teasing me because of my family. They wouldn't stop, and pretty soon I started to cry and I ran home. Well I was really tired, and had a huge test the next day on how to control your emotions and I wanted to do really good, so I studied. I was so wrapped up in trying to understand how to hold back feelings and totally block them off when Gaara fell asleep on his little mat.

__________

I glanced over and just thought that I had to wake him up, so I got closer. "Gaara, Gaara, you have to wake up now..." I whispered to him, so I wouldn't wake up Kankuro on the other side of the room (we all had to share a room). He stirred and his eyes slowly opened. Though they weren't Gaara's normal eyes, they weren't the bright sky blue anymore. They looked more like a brown goldish orb and inside of the orb looked like a star with four circles where it curved. Behind the new gold eye, was pitch black.

Sand was pouring off Gaara and his mouth turned up into a sadistic smile, showing new grown fangs and salivia spilling from his mouth. Purple lines, that looked like veins were swirling all over his new body made out of sand. It wasn't even my little brother...it looked more like a horrible monster in your nightmares. I was hoping that I was going to wake up, but I didn't. A voice that wasn't Gaara's cute little voice spoke to me, it had death seeped into it practically. He also smelt like iron, maybe blood.

"I'm free! Finally this nit wit fell asleep!" His eyes sweeped over to me. "You'll be the first to go." He hissed synically. I was frozen to the spot and grabbed the little kunai that I hid under my pilllow. That was my only defense, I glanced over at Kankuro's sleeping form, I had to get out of there to keep him safe.

That's when I ran.

Biggest mistake of my life. It spurred the monster, later on I learned that he was called Shukaku, on. Shukaku chased after me, with speed I never knew someone...no something could have. My lungs were burning with the need for air, my legs about to collapse under me, and I felt light headed. I was running through the village when I saw ninjas with masks on, The Anbu. Of course, Shukaku just wrapped sand around each one and blood exploded everywhere. Some even landed on me, staining my existence forever.

I tripped and something grabbed my ankle and started to drag me backwards. I looked back, fear spreading through every part of my body. He had sand wrapped around my leg dragging myself towards what now looked like a huge racoon type creature.

"Your a little fiesty one, aren't you?" It screeched. Then it started to ram me into buildings. I just remember feeling the snap of my bones under the force, the pain spreading everywhere, the blood oozing out of my skin. The world started to fade right before my eyes. Then I saw something jump onto his head. It pounded his head repeatedly, and pretty soon I felt like I was falling. This was the end, I thought. Then warm arms caught me. I tried to open my eyes a little but I just saw red eyes staring at me, worry and love spreading through them. Something wet hit my face.

Then I began to close my eyes, welcoming the darkness. I didn't know who the person was, but I knew I was safe with them. Then I heard Gaara's tiny little voice. "Tema...Tema...I'm sworry. Don't hate me. I'm sworry." I looked at him right before my eyes closed. He was shaking and terrified at the scene that laid before him.

"It wasn't your fault Gaara, don't worry I still love you..."

Then my world turned black. Cries, screams, words, all of it fading into nothingness.

The next day I woke up in the hospital and yells coming outside of the room I was in. It was my father's voice, hateful and demanding as always. I glanced over and saw Kankuro (where was Gaara?) and the few friends I had, sitting on waiting chairs.

"Tema..." I looked the other way and saw Gaara. He was standing all by himself, crying and shaking, probably still with fear. "Is Tema still wokay? Did I hurt Tema bawdly?"

"No...I'll be okay. I promise." I croaked out to him. I rubbed his head slightly, trying to calm him down. Immeadietly Cross was by my side.

"The doctor said you were going to be alright as long as you woke up in the next day or two. Of course I didn't believe it...you know how I am, but your okay! I was so scared that I'd..." He broke off right there, and started to blush like crazy, like he had sunburn.

Cross never did things like that. The door slammed open and my father and uncle walked in. "Temari your up. That's good. Gaara, your going to live with Yashamaru now. I don't care how much you whine or cry you monster. Go."

Not even 'How are you doing sweetie?' or 'I was so scared of losing my little girl.' He was worried about where my uncontrollable brother was going to live.

That guy was just...the worst father ever. Didn't care if I was going to live, how Kankuro was taking all this, or how Gaara didn't want to leave me and go with my uncle because he was "scarwie". He didn't give two shits about us.

That's why I didn't believe in love at all. I never got any as a kid, and if I did, the person left me in ruins. That is why I built up my barriers, to protect myself from other people's harm.

__________

I hated that day. I lost my little brother, I realized my father never cared, and unconciously built up barriers, even against my friends.

My life was ruined that day. Yet when I was released from the hospital two weeks later, life got a little better. Just for awhile, life was nice.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Here is chappie 3! I can't wait for the next chappie to come out :) It's all about Temari's first love, and I'm sorry it isn't Shikamaru. He isn't going to be in the story for another 2-3 chapters. Don't kill me! Thanks for reading and please review~**


	4. Young love

************

Chappie 4! Now ShikaTema is more later on...it will probably happen in a few chapters so please read, don't give up on it!

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto...if I did Shikatema would have happened by now lol.

__

**__******

_**

* * *

**_

__

It's been two weeks since "the incident" and I'm just getting released from the hospital. Sure I should have stayed longer, make sure I was okay and everything, but they said they couldn't keep me because I was taking up space and food needed for the other patients, who were practically dead. Screw them. I didn't care. I'd heal myself, sure I would have a few scars but what does it matter? Every shinobi had scars, I just got mine a little earlier than most. Frankly, I was proud of my scars. Not necessarily how I got them, but that I _survived __the first attack on Suna by the Shukaku. And I wasn't even a ninja! People looked at me as if I was ghost but it didn't matter as long as my brothers and friends were there. I didn't care how other people saw me as._

_Kankuro though wasn't happy with Gaara. He glared at him every moment we saw him, never spoke a word to him, didn't even say hi or put a facade up. He hated Gaara for what he did to me, and he didn't understand how I could still love and care for my insane little brother even after what had happened. He thought Shukaku hit my head too hard on one of the buildings, in return making me stupid and having crazy thoughts._

_My friends were EXTREMELY worried about my condition. They all carried my books and necessities that I had needed for the Academy. Jake even helped me walk sometimes if I mentioned I felt like I was tired (even just a little bit)! Paul was studying to be a medical ninja so he has been reading a few books and tried to use his so-called "wisdom" on me. Jason was well Jason. He still tried to hit on me, but if I ever said oww or stop, he'd immeaditly stop whatever he was doing. He never did that before, he is a very persistent guy._

_Cross on the other hand was acting very weird. He still hung out with us all the time, carried my stuff, walked me to and from the Academy every day, and once even STUTTERED around me! He has always been an apathy kind of guy, very furtive, and not very sociable. He didn't just go around showing off his feelings, he had a straight face even when the funniest thing had happened in class. So for him to be stuttering and blushing...it just wasn't him. Something was up._

_My dad...didn't even ask me about my condition once. Didn't boast about how I lived from the Shukaku's grasps or how I was moving around in about two weeks. He only cared about his Kazekage issues. How to rebuild the parts of Suna that had been destroyed, keep Gaara in check, and basically run his village. As I said before, he is a very stoic father. I didn't need his care though (on the outside). On the inside I was beseeching him to care, to look my way, to even ask my opinion on his freaking shoes! I just wanted his love and he couldn't even give me that._

__

_I had other things to worry about though._

_For one, my Academy work. But that wasn't reallyyyyyy bothering me. I made up all of my work when I was still in the hospital (Jake brought it to me). It was who the boy was that had caught me when I was falling. He had deep red eyes...so full of worry and love. I have never seen anyone give me that look before. Not even when my mother was alive and actually happy with us. I wanted to know who this little boy was so I began to think of people I know with red eyes. _

_I didn't know anyone from the Uchiha clan since they lived in Konoha, so that cancelled them out. My family didn't have red eyes, our trait was either blue (teal counts too) or brown. I had asked a ninja once if anyone had red eyes and he (she?) said that no one in Suna had red eyes unless they weren't originally from Suna. So I began to think of people who weren't originally from Suna and that was Paul and Cross. They had been born here yes, but their parents were very young when they had moved here. Paul and his family didn't have red eyes, they had normal blue eyes. _

_Cross' family had red eyes. It couldn't have been his father, the boy who helped me was too young. It couldn't have been his little brother since he is practically a newborn, he can't even support his own damn head. So it must've been..._

_Cross. _

_I went and talked to him later on that day to see if it was him or not. At first he was all stuttery and I was pretty sure at one point he wasn't breathing but then he admitted he loved me. And that was the most terrifying day he has ever had in his life because he never wanted to lose me. I didn't know what to say, I was pretty shocked. And scared. I mean I thought I was in love with him too, but the problem with the people I loved I lost usually. My mother, father, Gaara, Kankuro (he closed himself off), and now I thought "I'm going to lose Cross too."_

_I spoke of my fear and he shook his head. He said "Temari...your never going to lose me. I love you too much to do that to you. I'll always stand by your side, whenever you need me."_

_Then he had kissed me. He was my very first kiss and I had no idea what to do. It felt very nice though. _

_For once in my miserable depressing life I had found a smidge of happiness. I had found a reason to love and be loved in return. It was a beautiful time. It lasted a total of five years. Then everything went downhill from there. _

_I'll always love him though, no matter what. _

_Or at least that is what my little naive mind came up with. _

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well here is chappie 4! I hope you guys like it. I'm really enjoying writing this. Shikamaru is coming in 1-2 more chappies! Their love will begin there. I can't wait to write it, I am so happy with this story. It is even easier to write than "Bloody Rose". By the way, I might finish "Poverty and Riches" just because a lot of people want me too. **

**Thanks for reading and please review~**


	5. Solemn Goodbye

**__________________**

______

Chappie 5! ShikaTema nextttt freaking chappie~~~ Lol

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto...if I did Shikatema would have happened by now lol.

**___________________________________

* * *

_**

________________________

_________________________It has been five years since the incident. I am 12 years old now, and I have just passed the Academy. Unfortunetly, I have to wait for my two brothers to graduate the Academy. So I will not be put on a team...even though I would love to be on Paul and Jason's team. It would be amazing. _

Gaara lives with us again, but we live in constant fear of him practically. When he was just six my uncle, Yashamaru, had died...he was found on the roof of the Kazekage building dead. Well more like there was an explosion, Gaara was there (crying), and blood everywhere. The villagers suspected he had killed him. For some reason I don't see it. Why would he have been crying if he had killed him, himself? No one knew Gaara how I knew Gaara. They didn't see a little boy in pain and just wanting some love.

I am forced to stay away from him though. He shields the real him quite well. If I try to talk to him, he threatens my life. Once he even pinned me to the wall with sand around me, but Cross saved me then. I told him he didn't need too but he wouldn't listen to me. He was so concerned for my safety, it was cute in a way. But at other times very very VERY annoying. I tried to explain to him that I didn't need him to save me everytime I was in trouble, I could take care of myself. He brushed off the demand and held me close to him murmuring something in my hair that I could not hear.

_I would give anything, now, to have him protect me like he did. _

_See Cross and Jake excelled much faster than there class. By the time they were both 8, they had become chunins. By the time they were 10, they were jonins. When they were 12 (they are a year older than me), they became Anbus. They fought alongside each other for about a year. Then today Cross told me he was going away on a mission. _

_This happened usually so I didn't think much of it, he'd be gone for about what? 2-6 months? Why was there sadness and worry etched into his eyes then? Was he leaving...me...for...good...?_

_"Temari." He spoke. "I'll be gone for three years. I'll be back for your chunins exam though. I just...I have a question for you. Will you, Temari Sabaku No, marry me?" _

_I nodded my head yes and jumped in his arms. We kissed until he broke apart, speaking while kissing my neck. "I'm leaving tomorrow." _

_I didn't know what to think at that point. He left the very next morning with Jake. Both of them and twelve other Anbus left, no one knew but I cried so hard when he left. I mean...I thought I was in love! Did he even love me...? I was only twelve, I didn't know what love was. So since he left me, I promised to myself, that I would never ever love anyone but him. And until he came back I wouldn't look at any other man in the shinobi world except for him. _

_Well until I was 14...then Baki came in my room and called a meeting with my brothers. He said something about "Konoha doing us wrong", "We will become the greatest shinobi land in history", "Konoha will crumble into our hands", "Your father wants you and Kankuro to make sure nothing goes wrong and be ready for the attack, Gaara we will need your special powers later on"._

_So in a year, I will get to see Cross...but I'll be attacking Konoha great..._

_Little did I know, this mission to Konoha would change the rest of my life.

* * *

_

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the late update, school is hectic, and teachers are crazyy. Like yesterday my math teacher tells us we have a test today and she is like it is on freaking everythingggg we have learned this year, one night to study too. Ughhh. Anyways. I really like how this story is going. I'm thinking about going all the way to the current chapters. Just tell me in reviews if I should or not :D_**

**_Thanks for reading and please review! They brighten up my day. Hahaha._**


	6. Tears Fall Slowly

**Chappie 6!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...if I did...ShikaTema would've happened by now.**

* * *

**Chappie 6: Tears Fall Slowly To Love**

_He had caught me! That weak, pathetic, nothing boy! I thought, at first, that he'd be an easy target. That I could take down in two seconds flat. Or at least without a scratch on me like the fight with that Tenten girl. _

_But noooo! There I was, being humilated, in front of EVERYONE (including my sensei and my brothers...even my own FATHER!), and all this kid can do is FUCKING GIVE UP!_

_I was beyond angry. I was beyond the point of calming down. Me? Defeated? Impossible. _

_But...I had to suck it up. Show him it didn't bother me, because really, who wanted a sore loser? _

_So after everything that had happened, after the whole destroy Konoha mission was proved to be a terrible mistake, I talked to him._

_That moron who _ruined_ me. _

_"Hey you! Yeah pineapple head!" I yelled out to him._

_He glanced over at me from the hill he was laying on. "What do you want troublesome?" He sighed exasperated._

_"Why did you give up? You could've killed me! You had me right where you want me. Like that sound chick in the preliminary rounds, you killed her. Why not me?"_

_He looked at me, head on. "Did you want to die or something, lady?"_

_I stopped. Did I want to die? He's right...I should've been thanking the gods I lived. Kissing the ground he walked on...but no. I would never do such a low life thing. It just wasn't happening. I'm way too proud to do that. He didn't deserve prasie anyways, he was a pathetic twerp._

_"No I don't want to die dumbass! What do you think I am, suicidal? I just want to know why you didn't." I wasn't giving up. I wanted to know why, and if I had to torture him for the answer, I would. _

_"Fine...you troublesome woman...I didn't want to hurt a girl. Alright?"_

_"...wasn't that sound chick a girl?" Fucking idiot..._

_"Are you going to make me spell it out? I didn't want to hurt _you_. For some strange, awful reason. Plus I was running low on chakra, and thankfully I didn't finish you off. It would've been the last of my chakra to do that, and I ended up having to divert some followers using my technique. So in the end it worked out. Your not dead. I'm not dead. The village isn't taken over. And everyone I care about is safe from harms way, until the next idiot comes around."_

_"Why didn't you want to hurt me?" I asked, astonished that he wouldn't want to hurt me...it reminded me of Cross._

_"Well...uhhh...you see..." He stuttered out._

_"Nevermind! I don't care anymore. Don't talk to me." I hurriedly spoke out. _

_I ran to the place I was staying (the Embassy), I wanted to ask Baki if Cross had come back and was alive. I was so happy, it had been three years since I saw him. He IS the love of my life afterall._

_"Temari-san. I need to talk to you." Baki said to me as I returned. I nodded my head, knowing I had some things to ask also._

_"First off, your brothers and you are moving to a small apartment. You aren't the Kazekage's kids, since well he is deceased, so the Council decided to move you out. It wasn't my decision, if you want to, go to them when we get back. Second of all, Gaara will be in your care. So you need to make sure nothing happens, and if something does happen, we are blaming you and Kankuro. And thirdly, we have news on your beloved, Cross."_

_My heart fluttered in excitement. I didn't really care about the move or that I had to take care of Gaara. I was excited for a new (happier) home, and I was excited to have my little brother back. But I was especially excited to see my babe again, I missed him with all my heart. Thunder shook the white walls, rain beat down on the hard roof, lightning lit up the grey sky, wind pounded mercisely on the scratched windows. _

_"Cross...was reported KIA. Killed in Action. His body is back in Suna, waiting to be buried."_

_I opened my eyes. Cold. Numb. Everywhere. Mind. Frozen. Can't. Think. Only can cry. Heart is bleeding._

_My mother is gone. My father, who never cared, is now gone. My brothers are forming a bond, leaving me out of the circle. I'm back to my weak, pathetic self. Cross is gone. He just disappeared. Like a meteor in the sky. No one around to hear my cries of pain, no one that cares, I'm alone._

_Why...do I...always...end up...all...alone...crying?_

_A sobbed wracked my body again. I fell in the mud. Not even having the energy to get up, it was pointless. Why should I get up, to a place, where no one is waiting for me? _

_Why should I try to survive, when there is no point anymore? Everything I love...it disappears into nothing. _

_Warm arms wrapped around my petite, lithe figure. Murmuring something about "too cold", "why...out here.", "tears?", "Trouble-"_

_I started to cry again, not caring if I appeared to be weak. Just wanting some comfort, in this cruel, dark world. _

_"Why me...this sucks...he's gone. He left me. He promised he wouldn't..." I spoke to myself, forgetting this mysterious rescuer was here, holding me. _

_"Oh..."_

_I woke up, nice and warm. Dry too. I tried to sit up, but there were arms wrapped around my belly and waist area. Tightning around me, to make sure I didn't leave. Who was this?_

_Then last night hit me. Cross was gone. A salty tear ran down my cheek and it was about to fall when a hand (it felt so soft and caring) wiped it away._

_"Stop crying...your eyes aren't as pretty when you cry." A voice breathed onto my neck. It sent shivers down my spine. I turned over to see who this mysterious person was that helped me._

_Nara Shikamaru stared at me with his beady, brown eyes. _

_First of all, he humiliated me in front of everyone in some way connected to me. Then, I cried to him, putting myself in a deeper hole of humiliation. And now, I did the utmost, humiliating thing in my whole entire lifetime. _

_I kissed him. _

_And he kissed back. _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the LONG wait, but I just got an idea for this chapter and now the next few chapters. Truthfully, I had writer's block , but it's gone! Oh and thank you anonymous reviewer, Lexa, for getting me to realize I NEED to finish this! Your review actually made me want to write this chapter for everyone. **

**I know I had to kill off Cross...but I loved the ending. Oh and the title for this chappie...it just sounds...oh I don't know. It's kind of sad though, I cried while writing this -_-**

**And it's not even THAT sad. **

**Thanks for reading this story AND for putting up with my long awaited update. Please review, they make me happy :D**


	7. Meaningful Visits

**My Life Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...if I did...ShikaTema would've happened by now.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 7: Meaningful Visits**

_That kiss wasn't supposed to happen._

_Neither was the rest of that night, it was forbidden. _

_We talked about anything and everything, from parents to the clouds in the sky. Questioning the world we are in, and wondering if there was more out there than what we are seeing. We laughed about his friend Chouji and their adventures when they were small children. _

_That night, we clicked. _

_Or as other people would say, we started to fall in love. _

_Of course at that moment I thought I found a friend, one who understood me in a way no one could. Which I did, but it developed later on that I realized I saw him more than that._

_So to say that night was stupid, I would be lying not only to you, but myself. _

_It was idiotic of me, to cry in front of him though. It was idiotic to let him in. It was idiotic to let myself toy with the idea of us. I was an idiot though, so it didn't matter. _

_I was even more of an idiot when I snuck into his room to say goodbye the last night I was in Konoha. _

_"Nara." He began to stir, and open his beady eyes. _

_"Temari? What are you doing here?" He sat up fast and darted his eyes towards his bedroom door, wondering if his mom will bardge in at any moment probably._

_"I'm leaving tomorrow."_

_"Oh...you are?" _

_"Yeah...I'm needed back in Suna. I just wanted to say a quick goodbye. So...goodbye."_

_"Before you go..." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him as he gave me a quick hug. "That's so you don't forget about me and that way if you ever need comfort and I'm not there, you can just remember this hug."_

_I pushed him away lightly. "Yeah right. I don't need comfort, I was acting. And psh...of course I want to forget about you! Your-your a jerk. Yeah a jerk." I scoffed and glanced away from him. _

_"Alright. Alright. But this jerk expects a letter from the one and only bitch." He smirked at me._

_"No. This bitch expects a letter from the jerk. If he wants to talk to me, he will on his own accord. I will not be the first to cave." My damn pride._

_"Eh, he'll think about it. It takes a lot of work to write a letter." He replied lazily. _

_Then I had to go because his mom was coming up the stairs yelling something on the lines of "Shikamaru Nara if someone is in that room, and your not making grand babies for me, I will NOT hesitate to kill you."_

_But I had one more visit to pay. To the boy who helped my little brother become better and happier than I have seen him in years._

_Naruto opened the door and wondered what I was doing at his place. _

_"I wanted to say thank you. You saved my little brother from himself. I just wanted to tell you...that I'm forever in your debt."_

_"Yeah no problem. I just got one question dattebayo." I nodded my head, I owed him the world. "Why did you let Gaara be on his own and hated by everyone?"_

_I flinched, yeah that wasn't one of my best moments as a big sister. "It was just..a messed up situation. It was difficult and our father didn't help. I actually do care about Gaara...in fact I took care of him till he was about 4. But...things changed and then he wouldn't let me near him. He pushed me away. I tried...I really did." _

_"Oh...well at least you guys have each other now! Dattebayo!" He smiled and put his thumbs up indicating that he was happy for our new situation. _

_I smiled and hugged him lightly. "Thank you Naruto. One day your going to make the finest Hokage in all of history. I believe that with all my heart." I spoke quietly. _

_He stopped moving and hugged me back. "Thanks...I think your one of the first people to put faith in me like this. Believing I can become Hokage and all." I pulled away and saw his bright blue eyes glistening with tears. His smile...so happy...and all I could see was Gaara becoming as happy as this kid. _

_I saw my new life. With my broken family piecing everything back together to become something we never were. _

_As I walked out of the gates I smiled at my two brothers bickering with each other. I lightly touched both of their arms and smiled at both of them. _

_Both smiled back and Gaara even reached for my hand as Kankuro did. I was where I belonged. Where my brothers were, that's where home was._

_Until about halfway home I realized I had started to think about that damn pineapple head. I mean I think I was starting to care about him! I remembered Cross and I shivered._

_I really didn't want to go through that again. I hated that feeling of loneliness. _

_When I got home though, the first thing I saw was a letter. Addressed to _"Temari Sabaku No (aka The Bitch)" _Now usually I'd be offended but it only brought a smile to my face when I saw who it was from._

"**The Jerk who you want to talk to"**

_And yes. He was right. I did want to talk to him. So I began my letter._

**Dear Asshole...**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! More of a happy feel to it. A lot happier than the last chapter at least. I love the visit with Naruto. I mean Temari and Kankuro never thanked him for helping Gaara and I thought they should have in the series. So that's my take on it. Except Kankuro had his own visit with Naruto. I also like the letter part between Shikamaru and Temari. **

**Thanks for reading and please review. They make my day :D**

**Au Revoir~!**


	8. And the Bitch is Gone

**My Life Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...if I did...ShikaTema would've happened by now**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 8: And the Bitch is Gone**

_"Run as fast as you can._

_They need back up. Immeaditely._

_Find who ever needs assistance."_

_That was our orders. Simple right?_

_No._

_Shikamaru got himself into a mess and I was here to save his sorry ass. Maybe he'll see what I can really do. That I've become stronger than my last visit in Konoha. That I don't need him. And he needs me. _

_It would be weird though, being their ally when before we were enemies._

_This mission has to go well._

_One the Sand needed to prove we were allies after the whole Chuunin Exam incident. That was a terrible mistake on our part and we needed to fix it. Secondly Naruto is on this mission and apparently it has to deal with him and his team. That's all we know and we want to help Naruto as much as we can. And lastly, I needed to prove to Shikamaru that I was strong and he just caught me at a weak moment. I needed him to accept me as an equal, not as the "Girl I have to comfort all the time". _

_I squinted my eyes in the sunlight, I would make it in time. _

_"Temari. You and Gaara keep on going. I can save dog boy." Kankuro spoke to us authoritively. _

_I snorted. "Alright. Don't act like the boss, you know very well I'm the leader of this mission since I am the oldest." _

_Then Kankuro left us. I heard the rush of battle up ahead and felt two chakras and knew right away one was Shikamaru's. He better be okay..._

_"I got this Gaara. Go ahead." He nodded and kept on running towards whoever to help. _

_I approached the battle and saw him two inches away from her. She had a kunai to his stomache area and I saw his shadow holding her away from the blow that was just a centimeter away. _

_How did the idiot get into this mess?_

_His shadow started to release on her arm, and the red head he was fighting began to smirk at his release. _

_She pulled back the kunai and screamed in her manly voice "You're mine!" _

_Panic ripped through me as I saw a flash of his death. I threw back my fan and released a gust of wind, throwing her away from him and off the tree branch. His awe-struck face was plain hilarious. _

_"Who are you!" She screamed at me as she tried to hold onto a tree to keep her from falling. I placed myself in front of Shikamaru, to one, protect him. And second to show him _**I **_had to save him._

_"Konoha's allies...The Sand...Shinobi."_

_After a few minutes of a stare down (and after she got back on her feet) Shikamaru began to speak to me._

_"I heard that we'd come to terms with the sand traitors, but...It's hard to believe that you'd change sides so quickly."_

_Moron._

_"It's not like we wanted to attack Konoha. It was an order. It's the same reason I'm here now."_

_I would never let him know that I was worried about him, I said that so he wouldn't get any funny ideas in his head about us..._

_And all he did was smirk, does he not believe me?_

_I tried to get off this topic, or at least the one in my head, and looked at his opponent as I spoke to him. "By the way, when did you become so dim-witted?" _

_He shot his head to me, surprise shown on his features. I smiled as he humphed like a little girl and turned his head away. _

_"Are you going to give up again? Well then I'll take care of this." I said, as I reminded him of our fight in the Chuunin Exams. I still couldn't believe he got the best of me there, and I was going to prove to him how easily I could take this chick down._

_He frowned at my comment. "I'm not going to give up. A man can't stand by and be protected like a women." He actually looked pretty pissed off. _

_I scoffed at his belief. "Still babbling about that man and woman crap, as always. Stop acting tough, idiot."_

_I began to step forward and pull my fan open to show the three "moons" on my fan and faced my enemy._

_"So, you're with Konoha this time? Aren't you the busybody?" She pulled her flute up to her mouth and began to play a tune._

_"She creates illusions using the flute's sound."_

_"Yeah." I said as I watched this bitch continue her symphony. This wasn't happening, I am not weak._

_I pulled my fan back and screamed "Dai Kamaitachi no Jutsu (great whirlwind)!" _

_Another gust of wind began to cut tress into pieces and made the girl stumble back then fall off the tree she was standing on. It also broke a piece of the end of her flute off. _

_I saw out of the corner of my eye, Shikamaru pulling his arms up to deflect the chaos winds. I just kept on smiling.I stood there waiting for the dust to clear and see if I finished the job or not._

_"She's hiding." Shikamaru began to look around for where she was hiding and maybe help me a little._

_"She ran away?" I asked. I wasn't used to my enemies doing this kind of thing. _

_"No. I can't see that happening." _

_I looked back at him, "But I just got here. Give me an analysis of her skills and fighting style. And explain the current situation." I demanded to him. _

_"First, her standard attcak is to use her flute sound and trap her opponent in an illusuion. While they're trapped, she attacks physically. She is strictly a long distance genjutsutype. After seeing your technique she has probably realized your attack style is her weakness, and it's two on one. Unless she can catch us in an illusion, she's not coming back."_

_"Sound eh?"_

_"Yeah." I glanced back at him. "Genjutsu works by affecting your sense of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch. Within this group, the worst to deal with are those affecting hearing. Not only does it allow you to hide and keep your distance, you don't know when it's coming or where it's coming from. And by the time you figure it out, you are already in the illusion." He started to mess with his finger. "That hurts. If you ask me, we are at a disadvantage. At this rate, sooner or later, we will get would be better if we back off for a bit and-"_

_"Who asked for your opinion?" He, again, looked at me with surprise. He thinks I am an idiot! Giving me advice and preaching to me. "I told you to explain the situation." _

_He stepped back from my statement as I smiled. "My power...isn't to be taken lightly." _

_I bit my thumb and pulled out my fan. "If that person thinks she's going to hide away while we wait for her to play her flute," I pulled my bleeding thumb across my fan. "She's just to naive!" _

_I swung my fan back again. "Kuchiyose KiriKiri Mai (Summoning Technique, Whirlwind Dance)!" I shouted. _

_A weasel with a scythe appeared and began leveling the forest. A murderous scream came from a few hundred feet away and still the winds howled and the big chunks of trees fell from the air to the ground. _

_I looked around at the blue sky we couldn't see through the tops of the trees before. And pride swelled through me as I saw the bitch's dead body lying under some fallen trees._

_I pulled my fan up by the bottom and held it close to me so it wouldn't fall. I smirked and began to speak. "Well...It's over."_

_I looked back at him fully for the first time and gave him my biggest grin. "How was that?" _

_His expression went from surprised, to grim, to happy in about three seconds flat._

_I couldn't stop the rush of emotions. I finally was able to prove my worth to him! Finally able to let him see that I am a strong kunouchi from the Sand!_

_I couldn't help but smile..._

_Until we found his friends._

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note:**

**How was that? It was a pain in the ass watching the episode and putting all the dialogue in. And even more to put Temari's thoughts in there because they had to be timed right.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Now the next chapter is also following an episode...sorry guys its the hospital scene where he cries though!**

**Thanks for reading and please review! They make my day :)**

**Au Revoir~**


End file.
